1. Field of the Invention
Combined cultivating and particled material applying gardening tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the gardening of small plots of ground it is convenient to utilize a single tool that is capable of effecting light cultivation of the ground surface, and also adapted to selectively and intermittently apply metered quantities of the particled material such as fertilizer or the like to the ground surface.
The major object of the present invention is to supply a compact, light weight, inexpensive gardening device that may be selectively employed to cultivate the ground surface and intermittently apply metered quantities of a particled material such as fertilizer or the like thereto, and one in which a single shaft is employed to support a tined structure for cultivation, a hopper for holding a quantity of the particled material, and means to control the discharge of either quantities of the particled material from the hopper onto the ground surface.